


All Over You

by amyfortuna



Series: Only Light, Only Life, Only Love [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night on shipboard. A PWP, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

A stream of light spilled through the briefly opened door, rousing Han, who was dozing in the dimness of the ship's cabin. He stirred lightly, reaching out a hand with the instinct of a Jedi, pulling Luke into the bed with him.

"What is the news?" Han's voice was sleepy.

Luke snuggled into Han's arms. "Many things, Han. Some I'm too tired to talk about." Luke looked up. "But Bail Organa is dead."

Han swallowed. "I have heard that he was a good man. How did it happen?"

"A so-called accident over Coruscant," Luke said, voice hard. "Han, I am afraid that Palpatine will come after us next."

Han brushed a hand over Luke's hair. "You saw what my Master did in the Temple?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course," Luke answered.

Han smiled. "Master Anakin Skywalker has great powers. We do not need to fear while he is with us. Be at peace, Luke."

"All right." Luke's voice was relieved but breathless, and he shifted against his lover restlessly.

"Don't want to sleep?" Han asked, picking up Luke's braid and toying with it.

"Not really," Luke said. "I never could sleep well on ship. It's so cold."

Han grinned. "Master always said that too. You're like him in so many ways."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that," Luke said with a smile, sitting up and leaning back against the wall of the ship. "Come here and kiss me."

Han shook his head. "Demanding, aren't you, kid?"

"And you like it!" Luke laughed.

"I do," Han admitted, and kissed Luke.

They were beginning to develop a pattern of lovemaking. The initial hesitancy of their first few encounters was disappearing, to be replaced by confidence and trust in each other. With swift movements, they stripped each other's night clothes off, exchanging garments for kisses, pressing openmouthed kisses to skin as it was bared.

Their clothes thrown in a heap on the floor, Luke moved under the sheets, pulling Han under with him.

"Nothing complicated tonight, Han, I'm freezing," he whispered.

"Remind me never to take you to Hoth," Han said.

Careful to keep the blankets over them, they nested down in a warm cocoon, hands roaming gently in the almost total darkness. Han's hands found Luke's erection and circled it lovingly, moving with practiced speed to drive Luke wild.

Luke moaned. Hands clutching at Han's hair, as gently as he could, he forgot how to speak, going pre-verbal with the intensity of Han's touch. Han whispered meaningless syllables into the darkness, stroking Luke harder and harder, until finally, body taunt as a whipcord, Luke came, groaning harshly, gasping into Han's hair.

For some moments the harshness of Luke's breathing was the only sound in the room. Han's arms came around him, fingers tracing lazy circles over his back, as he waited for Luke to calm down.

"That was...ohhh," Luke sighed at last. Then he smiled. "Your turn now."

Flipping Han neatly, Luke crawled on top of him, pulling the dislodged blankets back up over their heads. For some time, Luke merely lay over Han, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies against each other. At last Han shifted softly in the darkness, bumping the inside of Luke's thigh with his erection.

Han groaned. Luke smiled, and shifted downward, sliding down Han's body, giving a playful nip to one nipple and gently licking the imaginary hurt away with his tongue.

Reaching Han's cock, Luke merely kissed it lightly for a moment, and let go. Han made a non-verbal sound of protest, but quickly stilled as Luke petted his balls with a too-light finger.

"Please," Han breathed, and Luke bent over him, lovingly caressing Han's cock with his mouth, taking him in deep.

Tentatively at first, Han thrust into Luke's mouth, sinking into the wet heat with a tight groan. Luke encouraged him wordlessly, humming lightly against his cock. The stimulation was too much for the young knight, and he came, shuddering, crying something that might have been Luke's name.

Languidly, Han pulled Luke up to lie beside him. They lay still for several moments, then Luke shifted, arms going around Han's neck.

"I love you," Han said softly into the darkness.

"And I love you," Luke answered. And in a quietly teasing voice, "You are so beautiful. No wonder the princess was looking at you."

Han laughed. "She was looking at me? I thought she was looking at you."

"No, you," Luke grinned. "I know that for sure."

Han pulled the slightest bit away from Luke, taking up the teasing tone. "What do you think -- a princess and a guy like me?"

Luke snickered. "No chance, Jedi. You're mine, and besides, you don't have enough of that rough-and-ready style. Women love that."

"Women like scoundrels?" Han said. "I'm hurt."

Luke pulled Han closer. "Well, what if you were a scoundrel of some type? Say, a spice smuggler? You'd look so *dangerous* with your ship and all."

Han's eyes lit up. "A ship like this one. And suppose I came and rescued Lukey the farmboy from a life of absolute boredom?"

"Hey!" Luke whapped Han's head, very gently. "I'm no farmer!"

Han raised his eyebrows, and, picking up the padawan braid, tugged Luke closer still. "I'm glad you're not," he said, tone turning tender.

Luke yawned then, and cuddled down into the warmth of Han and the blankets. "Night," he sighed.

"Night," Han answered, as Luke closed his eyes. For a long time, Han lay awake, just watching the dim light dance across his lover's body.

"If you were a farmboy, my Luke," he said softly, "I'd still love you with everything I am."


End file.
